1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental spray handpiece, consisting of a switchless sleeve having a media inlet connection at its rearward end and a media discharge outlet at its forward end; in which sleeve there is arranged at least one media conduit leading from the media inlet connection to the media discharge outlet and discharging outwardly therefrom at this location, with a remote-controlled flow of media.
As the media, the conduits can convey, for example, air or water.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A spray handpiece of that type is known from the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Appln. No. 20 21 540. In this known spray handpiece, arranged on the forward end of the sleeve is an extension cannula which, initially, extends in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the sleeve and then possesses a bent or angled forward end piece, on the free end of which the media discharge outlet is axially located.
In a spray handpiece of that type, similar as with a spray handpiece which has become known from the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Appln. No. 30 34 930, there is encountered the endeavor that the treating personnel holds the spray handpiece in the hand as he would a pencil, in order to avoid any change-over by the treating personnel during a transfer from a dental treatment handpiece, such as a dental drill handpiece, to a spray handpiece.
In that connection, it has been ascertained that in the known spray handpiece, the bent cannula with its axial media discharge outlet will mislead the treating personnel so as not to grip and hold the spray handpiece like a pencil, such as would be inherently desirable, but as heretofore; for example, such as would be usual for a spray handpiece pursuant to German Patent No. 15 51 226, rather like a pistol, and namely to be able to better approach with the media discharge outlet the location in the mouth of the patient which is to be cooled or cleaned.